Talk Game
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Rin Kagamire yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Bicara' di kelasnya kini dihadapkan kepada murid pindahan yang 'menyebalkan' (menurutnya) di kelasnya, Len Kagamine/Ch 4 update!/Rin X Len/Mind to Read n Review, Minna? X3
1. Chapter 1: Rin Kagamire

Tuk Tuk Tuk.

Kini seorang gadis sedang berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan orang yang berada disekitarnya. Tas coklatnya masih terbaring dengan manis di punggungnya. Rambutnya disebunyikan dibalik kerudung cokelat yang berwarna lebih tua sedikit dari warna tasnya.

**-Talk Game-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamire yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Bicara' di kelasnya kini dihadapkan kepada murid pindahan yang 'menyebalkan' (menurutnya) di kelasnya, Len Kagamine.**

"Hei! Itu kan si Rin Kagamire!"

"Eh, iya! Dia itu orang yang dijuluki si 'Ratu Bicara'!"

"Ah! Dia itu kan murid yang berhasil menang perang mulut dengan Meito sensei kan?"

Setidaknya itulah kata-kata orang tentang Rin. Kagamire Rin. Gadis yang terkenal sesekolah karena keahliannya dalam perang mulut. Gadis yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Ia selalu bersifat dingin di sekolahnya, namun sangat berbeda jika ia berbicara dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Penampilannya tidak lain adalah menutup separuh bagian kepalanya (yang belakang) dan membiarkan hanya poninya yang tampak. Jadi semuanya sudah tahu kalau Rin itu berambut pirang. Ia juga mengenakan beberapa jepit putih untuk merapikan poninya itu.

Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya melepaskan kerudungnya, atau rambut yang disembunyikannya. Semuanya juga tidak pernah melihatnya… Tersenyum.

Ya, wajahnya selalu saja datar dan tidak berekspresi atau jika kau 'beruntung' kau dapat melihat wajah 'menakutkan'nya. Namun semuanya berubah sejak murid pindahan itu datang dan mulai 'mengacaukan' (menurut Rin) hari-harinya…

Walaupun secara tidak sadar, murid itulah yang memberikan 'warna-warni' pada kehidupan Rin…

SRET…

Pintu kelas IX-A dibuka dan ditutup dengan cepat oleh Rin. Ia pun segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah cepat.

"Pagi!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut merah Cherry dengan 'antena' di atas kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia adalah teman sebangku Rin, Furukawa Miki.

"Pagi," Jawab Rin dengan nada datar dan masih dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Miki sweatdrop di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka dan tampak seorang guru berambut pink panjang datang dengan langkah anggunnya dan segera berdeham keras, menyebabkan perhatian murid-murid sekelas teralihkan kepadanya.

"Ohayo minna! Kita akan mempunyai seorang murid baru, tolong bersikaplah yang baik kepadanya ya! Terutama Kagamire-san!" Ucap Luka Megurine-guru berambut pink itu- sambil memberi peringatan khusus pada Rin.

Em… Itu dikarenakan Rin tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada siapapun (Kecuali sopan dengan para guru dan itupun harus tergantung situasi dan kondisi).

Sekelas langsung meneguk ludah. Sekarang semuanya hanya bisa berharap kalau Rin takkan membalas ucapan Luka. Tetapi…

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus bersikap baik padanya?" Tanya Rin masih dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat menantang. Langsung saja keluar dua tanduk di kepala Luka. Sekelas langsung bersiap dengan perlindungan masing-masing.

Panci untuk melindungi kepala.

Spatula sebagai senjata.

Juga wajan sebagai perisai.

Miki langsung menarik kursinya menjauh dari tempat kejadian itu sambil bergidik ngeri karena Luka yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Tentu saja kau harus bersikap ramah kepadanya, Kagamire-san," Ucap Luka sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya. Rin hanya terdiam sebentar dengan poker facenya lalu membalas perkataan Luka.

"Memangnya aku mengenalnya?" Tanyanya. Luka mulai merasa naik darah. Benar-benar deh, semua guru yang pernah perang mulut dengannya kalah. Bahkan Sakine Meito, guru terkiller di sekolah itu pun kalah dengannya.

"Kalaupun kau tidak mengenalnya, lebih baik kau bersikap baik kepadanya, Kagamire-san!" Bentak Luka. Rin langsung menyipitkan sebelah matanya, membuat wajahnya terlihat menantang. Aura gelap mulai keluar dari tubuh Rin.

Sekelas langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Jika Rin sudah seperti itu, maka itu berarti pertanda buruk…

"Sensei tambah tua ya? Kata orang, kalau cepat marah-marah, nanti tambah tua."

JLEB

Kata-kata itu sangat nge-JLEB buat Luka. Cantik-cantik awet muda begini kok bisa dibilang tua?

Sedangkan sekelas hanya bisa berharap akan kedatangan seseorang entah siapa saja pokoknya 'seseorang' untuk menghentikan pertengkaran guru dan murid itu.

Langsung saja Luka merasa seperti gunung berapi yang siap meledak karena murid 'bermasalah' yang berada di hadapannya kali ini. Sedangkan Rin masih tetap dengan muka datarnya.

"DENGAR YA! SENSEI-"

Sebelum Luka sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang laki-laki berambut ungu laut membuka pintu itu dengan keras. Karena suaranya yang keras, semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya kepadanya.

"LUKA! BISA-BISANYA KAMU MEMBIARKAN MURID BARU INI DILUAR SELAMA 20 MENIT?!" Bentak guru itu sambil membawa seorang murid disebelahnya.

GLEK

Sekelas langsung menelan ludah melihat guru itu.

"OHHH… Pliss deh! Memang sih kita ngeharapin kalau ada yang akan menghentikan pertarungan ini! Tapi… MASA KEPALA SEKOLAH?!" Batin Semua murid di kelas itu (min Rin) sambil jawsdrop.

Kepala sekolah Voca Utau Gakuen, KAMUI GAKUPO. Terkenal dengan ketajaman lidah yang sebanding dengan Rin Kagamire. Sayangnya, mereka belum pernah sekalipun perang mulut. Mungkin jika mereka perang mulut, takkan ada habisnya ya?

"E-Eh-Ehh! Ga-Gakupo-san!" Ucap Luka gelagapan. Sedangkan Kaito hanya menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Gajimu kupotong 3%, kerjamu tidak benar," Ucap Gakupo. Luka langsung cengo.

"TIIIIDDAAKKKK! GAJIKU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA!" Batinnya.

"Ta-tapi…," Bantah Luka.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat urusi murid baru ini!" Ucap Gakupo lalu mengucapkan permisi untuk keluar kelas. Luka pun segera menggiring murid baru itu ke depan kelas dengan setengah hati. Tentunya down karena masalah gaji.

Langsung saja siswi-siswi langsung ber-KYAA ria, memuji-mujinya, dan bla bla bla. Tentunya kecuali Rin yang masih memasang tampang poker facenya.

"Minna *hiks* Kita kedatangan murid baru *hiks*. Murid baru… *hiks* Tolong perkenalkan dirimu! *hiks*."

"Gajiikkuu tercintaaa…," Batin Luka sensei sambil menangis. Tapi murid baru itu hanya memperhatikan Luka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sensei ini ngak suka kalau ada murid baru di kelasnya ya?" Batin murid baru itu.

Sekelas cengo melihat Luka yang nangis gara-gara dipotong gajinya, tentunya kecuali Rin yang masih memasang tatapan datar di wajahnya. Dan murid baru itu hanya memandang Luka dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Em… Kagamine Len, yoroshiku," Ucap murid baru yang kita ketahui bernama Kagamine Len itu. Gadis-gadis hanya ber-kyaa ria saja sedangkan Rin membaca sebuah novel entah apa namanya (Alicia: Alice rasa tidak perlu mendeskripsikan penampilan Len. Kalian pasti tahu kan?).

"Baiklah… Kagamine-san! *hiks*! Duduklah disebelah… Kagamire-san *hiks*," Ucap Luka sambil masih menangis sesekali. Sekelas sweatdrop.

Len yang binggung siapa itu Kagamire-san hanya mencari tempat kosong. Toh kalau tempat kosong, berarti itu tempatnya bukan? Dan kebetulan hanya ada satu tempat kosong di kelas itu…

…Dan itu disebelah kiri Rin. Len pun duduk di sebelah tempat Rin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin yang menyadari kalau uluran itu ditujukan kepadanya hanya membalas uluran itu tanpa tersenyum sama sekali.

"Kagamine Len, yoroshiku."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas tadi. Jadi jangan mengulangi kata-kata itu karena akan terdengar tidak efektif. Namaku Kagamire Rin, sekarang silahkan kembali ke tempatmu karena Luka sensei akan segera memulai pelajarannya yang sangat membosankan itu," Jelas Rin panjang lebar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, tentunya hanya dengan muka datarnya itu.

Sekelas sweatdrop. Sedangkan Len hanya cengo lalu langsung meneguk ludahnya, ketakutan dengan seseorang yang tingkah lakunya seperti (baca: persis) mayat hidup. Ia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pertemuan pertama mereka. Rin yang kasar, namun sebenarnya berhati lembut. Bukti? Buktinya ia mengingatkan Luka agar tidak marah-marah supaya tidak cepat tua #plak.

Len yang agak-agak polos. Pertemuan pertama. Perasaan yang akan mulai muncul secara bertahap. Bagaimanakah akhir cerita keduanya?

* * *

Alicia: Yahoo! Ketemu lagi sama si author yang satu ini! Kembali dengan fict baru padahal fict lain pada belum kelar… *pundung* Tapi tenang! Pasti diselesain kok! Gimana? Jelekkah? Soalnya ide baru dan kerjanya sehari jadi…

Alicia + Semuanya: Oke… Terakhir! Mohon reviewnya X3

.

Untuk kali ini, Alice perbolehkan vote pairing selain RinLen. Pilih: MikuKaito, GumiGumo, atau NeruMikuo/KaikoMikuo? (Pilih satu ya! Dan ini hanya berlangsung pada Ch 1!) X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2: Atarashi Tomodachi ka?

**-Talk Game-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamire yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Bicara' di kelasnya kini dihadapkan kepada murid pindahan yang 'menyebalkan' (menurutnya) di kelasnya, Len Kagamine.**

Kini tibalah saat makan siang. Seperti biasa, Rin berencana untuk makan sendirian. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut honey blond dan berkerudung cokelat tua ala _little red riding hood_ itu.

Dan Len yang langsung saja menjadi populer dalam sehari, melihat Rin makan sendirian dan berencana untuk mengajaknya makan bersamanya (Walaupun ada perasaan tidak enak karena tadi pagi). Len pun segera berjalan ke arah meja Rin.

"Hei, mau makan bersama?" Tanyanya. Fangirlsnya Len (yang didapat dalam sehari) hanya jerat-jerit tidak setuju. Sedangkan Rin tetap memasang tampang datarnya sambil melihat Len dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanya Rin balik, menantang Len.

"Aku akan memaksamu," Tegas Len.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku," Balas Rin dengan pokerfacenya.

"Bi-biarin!" Len nekat.

"Ini orang nekat amat?" Pikir sekelas sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku tetap tidak mau," Balas Rin lagi sambil merogoh tasnya, mencari kotak bentonya. Len terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Rin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Len.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Tanya Rin balik, sambil meletakkan kotak bentonya di mejanya, namun ia tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Len merasa mulai muncul peerempatan di pelipisnya.

"Sudah beruntung aku peduli padamu," Ucap Len akhirnya.

"Ohya? Aku bahkan tidak merasa beruntung sama sekali, melainkan terganggu," Balas Rin dengan nada mengejek, namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti papan tripleks.

"Kau…," Ucap Len geram sambil megepalkan genggamannya. Tiba-tiba saja, pundak Len ditepuk seseorang.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang!" Bisik lelaki berambut hijau tosca itu, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Kenapa?" Pikir Len, merasa tidak seharusnya ia menyerah di tengah jalan.

"Dia itu 'Ratu Bicara' se-sekolah! Bahkan para guru pun kalah dengannya!" Bisik lelaki itu lagi, seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan di pikiran Len. Len yang mendengarnya mulai merasa gunanya menyerah sekarang, tapi…

"Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi jangan coba-coba mendekatiku," Lanjut Rin dengan pokerfacenya membuat Len yang tadinya ingin menyerah sementara, menjadi ingin melindes gadis di-hadapannya ini hidup-hidup dengan roadrollernya.

"Tapi aku orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu!" Ucap Len nyerocos. Rin langsung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Terjadi keheningan sebentar.

"Ja-jangan berusaha menjadi temanku!" Ucap Rin, namun raut wajahnya bukan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya, lebih dibilang kearah sedih dan takut. Kemudian ia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya. Meninggalkan teman-teman sekelas yang bertanya-tanyai apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"A-aku tidak akan pernah menyerah menjadi temanmu…," Gumam Len sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**Beberapa lama kemudian~**

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa sih dia harus peduli kepadaku?" Batin Rin yang kini sudah berada di belakang sekolah. Terus terngiang-ngiang ucapan Len tadi.

_"Tetapi aku orang yang ingin menjadi temanmu!"_

"Bodoh!" Umpat Rin sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke tanah. Ia pun menekuk lututnya dan meneggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lututnya.

_"Kalau kau tidak mau merasakan pengkhianatan atau sakit hati, sebaiknya jangan berteman dengan yang lain!"_

Kini sebuah suara lain terngiang di otaknya, tapi bukan suara Len yang tadi, ini merupakan suara… Kakaknya.

Yap, Kagamire Lenka merupakan kakak dari Kagamire Rin. Namun, ia sudah tiada. Ya, ia sudah tiada. Dan itu dikarenakan oleh pengkhianatan teman-temannya. Dan Rin yang mengetahuinya jadi tidak ingin berteman karenanya.

Takut.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakannya.

Ya, takut jika pengkhianatan akan terjadi juga pada dirinya. Mungkin karena itulah Rin menjadi tertutup.

TES TES…

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Rin.

"Bodoh… Kenapa aku menangis? Baka…," Gumam Rin pada dirinya sendiri sembari menghapus seluruh air matanya, namun air matanya terus turun seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya.

"Nih…," Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"E-eh?" Rin tergagap. Ia kini ketakutan karena ketahuan menangis, padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah ketahuan jika menangis disini.

"Kau menangis kan? Tidak usah disembunyikan," Ucap anak itu lagi-Len.

"A-a-ap-apa? Ba-ba-ba-bagaimana ka-ka-kau…," Rin kini hanya bisa tergagap. Perasaanya tidak menentu. Antara takut, kaget, khawatir, marah, sedih, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Aku takkan memberitahukannya kepada yang lain," Ucap Len sambil tersenyum lembut. Rin sedikit merasa tenang karenanya. Tapi, masih SEDIKIT.

Rin pun kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya (Tentunya supaya tidak menghancurkan imejnya, mungkin) dan mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Len.

"Terima kasih…," Gumamnya, namun ternyata Len masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh..? Untuk apa?" Tanya Len, keheranan.

"Tentu saja untuk ini, baka," Ucap Rin datar sambil menunjukkan sapu tangan Len yang dipinjamkannya sejenak. Len hanya ber-oh ria sebelum ikut duduk tepat di sebelah Rin.

Rin langsung menggeser dirinya supaya menjauh. Em… Kayaknya Rin ini agak-agak boy antis ya? Tapi Len sepertinya tidak keberatan karenanya.

"Jadi… Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Rin ketus, "Kalau sudah tidak ada kerjaan, silahkan balik ke kelas lagi."

Len sweatdrop ditempat,"Aku disuruh menjemputmu oleh Haku-sensei, ini sudah pelajarannya Haku-sensei, sudah lebih sepuluh menit malah."

"Oh…," Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Rin. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia ribut seribu bahasa. Kemudian Rin langsung berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Len kebinggungan.

"Woi, kamu yang bilang sendiri kalau sekarang pelajarannya Haku sensei! Jadi aku ini mau balik ke kelas! Memangnya aku mau ke selokan apa?!" Jerit Rin. Tapi ingat… DALAM HATI.

"Ke kelas…," Jawab Rin singkat lalu segera berlari masuk ke kelas.

"E-eh! Tunggu!" Jerit Len lalu segera mengejar Rin. Entah mengapa, hati Rin sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"Apakah ini rasanya punya teman?" Batinnya sambil tersenyum diam-diam.

* * *

Alicia: HUAAA! 11 REVIEWSS! *nangis terharu* Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca… Dari para reviewers, sampai silent reader sekalian! Bagaimana ch 2 nya? bagus? Jelek? Atau aneh? Maaf ya, ch ini sepertinya agak pendek… XC Ohya, sebenarnya kepala sekolahnya itu KAMUI GAKUPO bukan SHION KAITO! Alice salah! Dan pairing yang menang adalahhhh… *jeng jeng jeng jeng jeng* Nanti diumumkan di paling bawah! *ditabok pemirsa*

Alicia + Semuanya: Jadiii… Mohon reviewnyaaaaaaa~! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?

.

Oke! Balesan review~!

**-Akanee-chan**

Okee! Ini sudah lanjut! Sankyuuu sudah nge-review! X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Hee… Alasannya sudah di chi ini kan? Walaupun belum lengkap ._.

Oke! Arigato sudah me-review! X3

**-YamiRei28**

Iya… Rin disini kubuat sifatnya SUPER DINGIN XD

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut! X3 Thanks sudah me-review! X9

**-Rakhsa**

MiKai ya votingnya? Ok! Thanks sudah me-review! (^w^)

**-Dere Dere 02**

Waa! Menarik ya? Arigatouu! X3 Terima kasih sudah me-review! XD

**-Wu**

Yaa ini sudah lanjut! XD Thanks sudah me-review! \(^o^)/

**-Shadow**

Ha'i! Ini sudah updateee X3 Thanks sudah me-review!

**-Kurone Ryu**

Sabar… Sudah lanjut kok! X9 Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Aera**

Oke! Ini sudah lanjut! Thanks sudah mereview! (^v^)

**-Guest**

MiKai? Boleh kok! Thanks sudah me-review! (^o^)9

**-Kireina Yume**

Hueee! Alice diancemm! Tenang… Sudah updet kok! XD

Arigatou Yume-san, sudah me-review! XD  
.

.

Oke… Hasil voting…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*jeng jeng jeng!* Yang menang MiKai! \(^o^)/ Thanks all buat yang voting!


	3. Chapter 3: Watashi no Nikki!

"Ternyata… punya teman itu memang MENJENGKELKAN!" Batin Rin dengan perempatan yang banyak di pelipisnya. Apalagi dengan dark aura yang berlebihan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

**-Talk Game-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamire yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Bicara' di kelasnya kini dihadapkan kepada murid pindahan yang 'menyebalkan' (menurutnya) di kelasnya, Len Kagamine.**

Len yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri dan tidak berani mendekati Rin.

Em… Mari kujelaskan situasinya. Jadi, karena Rin dan Len terlambat masuk ke kelas Haku-sensei. Dan karena Len yang harus menggunakan waktu lima belas menit (total) untuk menjemput Rin + balik ke kelas, mereka pun dihukum untuk berdiri di luar selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Apalagi, Len selalu menutup mulut Rin sehingga Rin tidak dapat mengajak Haku sensei untuk berdebat. Mungkin itulah yang menambah aura gelap serta alasan Rin mengamuk.

Jadi, Len hanya bisa diam.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Akhirnya, bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. Len dan Rin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya sudah sejam mereka berdiri di luar, apalagi dengan adanya Rin yang sama sekali tidak dapat diajak bercanda karena yah… Kurasa readers mengerti maksudnya kan?

Haku sensei segera keluar, menatap tajam Rin dan Len sejenak.

"Lain kali hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi! Sekarang kalian boleh masuk!" Ucap Haku sensei. Rin dan Len membungkukan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Haku sensei pun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Rin dan Len juga segera memasuki kelas mereka.

"Minna! Dell-sensei tidak dapat mengajar hari ini, karenanya… FREE TIME!" Jerit Gumi Megpoid, gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan googles yang merupakan ketua kelas 9-A sambil menari hura-hura disusul oleh sorak sorai murid-murid yang lainnya.

Rion langsung menabur kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Mayu langsung memotong-motong kelinci tangkapannya dengan sadisnya di pojokan.

Sedangkan Rin dan Len…

"Maaf, karena aku, kau dihukum…," Ucap Len dengan nada penyesalan kepada Rin yang kini (sepertinya) moodnya sudah membaik akibat membaca buku.

Bagaimanapun, bagi Rin, membaca buku adalah hal yang terbaik. Rin hanya mengangguk singkat. Len merasa lega, karena dimaafkan oleh Rin.

"Kalau begitu sekarang maunya ngapain?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba sambil menarik kursi dari tempat duduknya ke meja Rin. Gadis-gadis di kelas itu langsung men-deathglare Rin. Namun Rin tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, melainkan justru terus membaca buku novelnya.

"Terserah," Jawab Rin pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Len mengangguk singkat lalu bertanya,

"Kau membawa buku lain?" Tanyanya. Telinga Rin seakan-akan membesar ketika mendengar kata 'buku' disebut.

"Tentu saja ada, kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin padahal ia merasa senang karena kini ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan 'buku'.

"Boleh pinjam? Aku ingin mencoba membacanya," Jawab Len.

Bohong.

Padahal sebenarnya ia hanya mencari cara agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan Rin. Rin mengangguk singkat lalu merogoh tasnya.

"Ini," Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan ketebalan setidaknya lima cm tebal. Len langsung sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Se-Setebal ini?" Pikir Len dengan tatapan horror kearah buku tersebut.

"Kau boleh membawanya pulang dan mengembalikannya setelah selesai membacanya," Lanjut Rin datar yang sukses membuat Len cengo.

"APAA?!" Batin Len.

Setidaknya itulah awal dari perjuangan Len dalam membaca buku setebal lima cm. Tapi, positif, hal itu membuat Len lebih dekat dengan Rin, walaupun kedua orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

Yang menyadarinya hanyalah orang yang melihat mereka. Memang, Rin masih menjawab dengan nada datar ataupun tatapan datarnya, tapi setidaknya kini perlakuannya membaik terhadap Len.

Sudah seminggu mereka bersama. Rin dan Len menjadi semakin dekat. Dan hal itu membuat para fangirls Len cemburu. Rin sendiri mulai mau menceritakan sedikit, ingat, SEDIKIT, hal tentang dirinya kepada Len.

Kini, Rin sedang asyik membaca buku di mejanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia dihampiri oleh tiga orang gadis dari kelas sebelah yang sepertinya merupakan fangirls Len.

"Rin-san, bisa ikut kami sebentar?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir sebelah yang kini sedang bersama dua orang gadis dibelakangnya, gadis berambut merah dikuncir ala bor dan gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir ala twintail.

Rin kelihatannya agak kebinggungan karena merasa tidak pernah berbicara ataupun membuat masalah dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jika tidak terlalu penting, kalian bisa berbicara disini saja," Ucap Rin dengan pokerfacenya.

Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir sebelah yang diketahui benama Akita Neru hanya berpandang-pandangan dengan gadis berambut magenta diikat dengan gaya bor yang bernama Kasane Teto. Lalu Neru segera menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya karena kesal, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sedangkan gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir ala twintail di belakang mereka hanya bisa berdiri dengan badan agak bergetar dan sedikit takut karena ia tahu Neru dan Teto akan berbuat sesuatu pada Rin. Ia pun ikut dengan mereka hanya karena ia sungkan untuk menolak ajakan Neru.

"Ini sesuatu yang penting, ayo ikut kami," Paksa Teto dengan nada dingin lalu menarik tangan Rin sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus ikut dengan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat sampai di halaman belakang sekolah. Disana tempat yang hangat dan nyaman. Disana juga tidak ada orang. Di pinggir halaman sekolah, terdapat pepohonan besar.

"Heh, kamu tahu ngak kesalahanmu?!" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba dengan nada kasar sambil berkacak pinggang ke arah Rin. Matanya menatap Rin tajam.

"Memangnya apa? Lagian ini kan pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan kalian," Jawab Rin dengan nada tenang sambil merapikan kerudung yang mirip dengan kerudung _little red riding hood-_nya.

"Kamu tuh sudah terlalu dekat dengan Len-sama!" Ucap gadis lainnya, Teto sambil mendorong Rin sedikit sehingga punggung Rin membentur pohon. Ia merintih sedikit, kesakitan. Kemudian menatap tajam Teto dan membalas omongannya.

"Lalu? Dia yang mendekatiku, aku tidak mendekatinya sama sekali," Balas Rin dengan nada menantang. Mulai muncul perempatan di pelipis Teto dan Neru.

"Jangan dekati Len-sama lagi! Kuperingatkan kau!" Bentak Neru dengan suara bergetar karena marah.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mendekatinya, ia yang mendekatiku,"

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya menjauhlah darinya! Len-sama itu milik kami!" Ucap Teto lagi dengan nada kasar. Rin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya Kagamine-kun itu benda ya?" Pikirnya.

"Memangnya ia dilebeli nama kalian? Tidak, kan?" Tanya Rin lagi dengan nada sangat tenang seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Neru dan Teto merasa perempatan di pelipis mereka semakin menambah.

Sedangkan Rin? Wajahnya tetap datar seperti papan tulis tapi aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Ketiga gadis itu memancarkan percikan listrik dari mata mereka yang membara dan background seketika berubah menjadi aura berapi-api.

"Mi… Minna… Tenanglah…," Ucap Hatsune Miku- Gadis berambut hijau tosca dikuncir ala twintail dengan tergagap. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Em… Sepertinya perang dunia ketiga akan segera pecah.

"Diamlah Hatsune-san!" Teriak Teto dan Neru bersamaan ke arah Miku. Miku langsung merinding lalu diam.

"Aku ini memang payah, masa melerai mereka saja tidak bisa! Miku baka!" Pikir Miku sambil menunduk, membuat dirinya melihat kearah lantai.

Rin pun menghela nafas kesal lalu berkata, "Kalau kalian hanya memanggilku untuk masalah seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi saja…"

"Kau…!" Neru yang kini sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya langsung mengangkat batu besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan melemparnya kearah Rin.

Rin yang melihatnya langsung menghindar sehingga batu itu terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Mau membuat pernyataan perang, eh?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan wajah menantangnya.

"Grrr…," Neru dan Teto yang marah hanya menggeram lalu pergi. Namun, Neru berbalik sebentar lalu memberi Rin ancaman.

"Kau akan menyesal nanti!" Ancam Neru lalu pergi menyusul Teto. Rin yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Kemudian ia segera pergi, meninggalkan Miku sendirian di halaman itu.

Miku segera bersiap pergi, namun perhatiannya segera teralihkan kepada sebuah buku kecil yang tergeletak di tanah, terjatuh. Ia pun membungkuk dan membersihkan buku itu dari tanah. Di covernya, tertulis:

'My Diary.'

"Lho, diary? Kepunyaan siapa ya?" Batin Miku sambil membolak-balikkan buku tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ditemukannya nama Pemilik diary tersebut.

"Kurasa akan kucari nanti saja di rumah," Pikir Miku lalu membawa diary itu untuk dicari pemiliknya nanti.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Kini merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Rin mengacak-acak poninya (Alicia: Ingat! Rin mengenakan kerudung berwarna cokelat tua!), membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandangnya heran karena biasanya Rin tidak seperti itu.

"Buku diaryku!" Batinnya sambil mengacak-acak poninya (lagi).Ah, kini ia sedang berada di gerbang sekolah dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu.

"Gawat kalau sampai seseorang menemukan dan membacanya…!" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Memangnya apa yang ditemukan?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba disebelah Rin.

"Oh tidak…," Batin Rin lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia segera melihat wajah Len yang sedang nyengir kearahnya. Langsung saja Rin mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, mengetahui jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Bukan apa-apa…," Jawab Rin dengan wajah datarnya. Len hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Len kepada Rin.

"Menurutmu?" Balas Rin dengan pokerfacenya.

"Belum, kan?"

"Kalau sudah tahu ngapain tanya lagi?" Balas Rin dengan nada kesal serta wajah yang mendapati sedikit raut kesal.

"Em… Cuman mau pastiin?" Tanya Len gaje.

"Baka shota," Gumam Rin pelan.

"APA KATAMU?!" Bentak Len tiba-tiba dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Bagaimanapun, Len sangat peka dengan kata 'shota' dan juga sangat benci dipanggil seperti itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Rin sambil memutar bola matanya. Len yang tahu Rin berbohong hanya bisa mencibir kesal namun moodnya segera membaik saat sebuah ide mendadak masuk ke otaknya.

"Kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang kan?" Tanya Len lagi. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama!" Ajak Len lalu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin tanpa seijin si pemilik, Rin.

"AH! Ka-Kagamine-kun! Chotto!" Ucap Rin agak panik dengan wajah khawatir karena ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Panggil aku Len, Kagamine kan kepanjangan! Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Rin?" Tanya Len sambil melihat kearah Rin, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Terserah…," Ucap Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena tersipu. Len pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Rin dengan hati gembira.

Note from author: Rin, siapkan mentalmu untuk chapter selanjutnya atau hancurlah imej wajah datarmu itu! X3

* * *

Alicia: Hore! Akhirnya ch 3 jadi! Ch ini agak panjang ya. Disini Miku itu tipenya agak takut-takut begitu… Ngak berani melawan orang lain karena takut ikatan persahabatannya akan putus. Miku juga menjadi tokoh penting disini lho! Untuk Kaito… Chap selanjutnya akan masuk! X9

.

Fave? Follow? Review? Silahkan! Alice akan senang sekali jika kalian fave! (Selain review) X3

.

Rin: Sekarang balas reviewnya~

.

**-YamiRei28**

Hehehe, Len disini kubuat orangnya agak nekat mengambil resiko, kayak Alice #plak

Oke, ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! ^^

**-Shadow**

Kedikitan ya? Gomeennnnnnn X_X Okee, sudah lanjut! Sankyuu reviewnya! XD

**-Lita**

Oke, ini sudah kubuat agak panjang... Walaupun masih kurang panjang! XC

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kireina Yume**

Okey! Sudah updeettt! Thanks sudah me-review! (^v^)9

**-Sakuramiyuki**

Ha'iiii sudah lanjut! #Walaupun aku tahu kamu pasti tau bakalan lanjut ._.

(Buktinya setiap hari ketemuan di sekolah XD)

Arigato sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurone Ryu**

Haa'iiiii sudah lanjut Ryu-san! X3 Untuk masalah Lenka, Alice rasa akan dibahas ch 4 atau 5 nanti X3

Okey! Sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah review! (^w^)/

-**Wu**

Okeey! Sudah lanjut, Thank you sudah me-review! (^w^)v

.

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… MOHON REVIEWNYA! *teriak pakai loadspeaker yang sukses membuat korban berjatuhan*

#Soalnya review itu tenaga saya untuk melanjutkan ceritaaaa TTATT

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 4: Suki na hito!

**-Talk Game-**

***Ch 4***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Rin Kagamire yang dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Bicara' di kelasnya kini dihadapkan kepada murid pindahan yang 'menyebalkan' (menurutnya) di kelasnya, Len Kagamine.**

"Tadaima…," Ucap Miku pelan sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Miku hanya menghela nafas lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"AAHH! LEGANYA!" Ucap Miku sembari membaringkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang memiliki seprei bermotif negi. Ia pun segera menganti posisi tidurannya sejenak. Ia ingin istirahat.

Saat ia bergerak…

PLUK!

Buku diary yang tadi dipungutnya terjatuh dari kantung seragamnya. Miku pun mengambil buku kecil yang jatuh itu dan menaruhnya ke meja terdekat. Ia ingin kembali tiduran di ranjangnya, namun ia juga penasaran akan diary tersebut.

"Apa lebih baik kucari sekarang saja ya?" Tanya gadis itu pelan. Didorong rasa penasaran serta keingin tahuan yang besar, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja tersebut.

"Eh… Jangan-jangan… Ini punya Kagamire-san?" Batin Miku lalu mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaannya sendiri, "Benar juga, tidak ada orang lain disana selain kita waktu itu. Teto tidak membuat diary, Neru sendiri selalu menyimpan diarynya di dalam lemari kamarnya…"

"Tapi… Apa aku boleh membukannya?" Pikir Miku lagi, "Nanti bisa-bisa Kagamire-san marah kalau diarynya kubuka…"

Namun rasa penasaran Miku kini mengalahkan rasa bersalahnya. Perlahan, tangannya membuka halaman pertama, terdapat tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi dan belum pernah dilihatnya.

'_Si itik buruk rupa. Kuharap, seseorang dapat mengembalikan kecantikannya'_

"Apa maksudnya?" Pikir Miku kebingungan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan malah membalikkan buku diary itu ke halaman selanjutnya.

_15 Agustus 20XX, Tokyo._

_Hari ini, aku bermain sepeda seperti biasa, karena Lenka-nee sudah berjanji untuk mengajariku naik sepeda. Yeey! Apalagi yang roda dua! Aku sangat senang! Setelah itu, kami segera ke rumah sakit, tentunya mengunjungi Kaa-san. Syukurlah keadaan Kaa-san kini tengah membaik… Hari ini benar-benar hari yang indah!_

"Kagamire-san… Tersenyum?" Batin Miku setengah tidak percaya. Namun bukan hanya pertanyaan itulah yang kini berputar di benaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kaa-sannya Kagamire-san? Dan… Siapa itu Lenka? Kakaknya kah? Dan apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" Tanya Rin dengan nada menusuk. Len langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Ti-Tidak ada," Jawab Len.

"Bagus kalau begitu," Jawab Rin lagi dengan nada datar.

Kalau readers binggung situasinya, Alice akan jelaskan. Jadi, kini mereka sedang ada tugas kelompok untuk pelajaran Kiyoteru sensei.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"Minna, sensei akan berikan tugas kelompok. Sekarang sensei akan bagi kelompoknya," Ucap Kiyoteru sensei.

"Sukone-san, Mayu-san, dan Tone-san," Ucap Kiyoteru sensei.

"Defoko-san, Teiru-san, dan Honne-san," Ucap Kiyoteru sensei lagi.

"Kagamine-san, Kagamire-san, dan Shion-san," Lanjut Kiyoteru sensei. Setelah itu Alice ngak tulis lanjutannya karena kelamaan #plak.

"Jadi… Tugas kalian adalah membuat sebuah klipping tentang berita-berita mengenai perampokan, penculikan, serta bencana alam yang sedang terjadi…," Perintah Kiyoteru sensei, "INGAT! Harus dikumpulkan minggu depan! Tidak ada toleransi bagi yang mengumpulkan terlambat."

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Dan karena itulah kini mereka sedang berada di rumah Kaito, mengerjakan proyek klipping tersebut. Dan Rin kini tidak mengenakan kerudungnya karena memang merepotkan jika ia harus memakai sebuah 'penyamaran' hanya untuk pergi ke rumah temannya, bukan?

Tiba-tiba…

CKLIK!

Lampu kamar itu mati tiba-tiba, entah karena apa. Namun hanya sejenak. Sekitar dua sampai tiga menit kemudian, lampu sudah kembali menyala.

Lampu pun kini menyala memperlihatkan Kaito yang kini sedang men-death hug Len (yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi) dengan wajah berwarna biru serta badan bergetar. Sedangkan kini roh Len sudah tidak berada pada tempatnya, dalam inti, rohnya sudah melayang (Alicia: *digampar readers karena Len mati*).

Rin pun menatap mereka dengan pandangan datar, lalu berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras yang sontak membulatkan mata kedua orang itu:

"Yaoi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ka-Kami tidak yaoi!" Jerit Len dan Kaito bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain lalu langsung menjaga jarak karena tersadar apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi.

"Aku tidak percaya ini… Ternyata teman se-grupku itu yaoi," Ucap Rin lagi dengan wajah super-super-super datar, rupanya ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kaito dan Len.

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak yaoi! Lagian kami kan sudah menyukai orang lain!" Jerit Kaito histeris, diiringi anggukan dari Len.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang kalian suka?" Tanya Rin masih dengan pandangan datarnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Kaito dan Len langsung berpandang-pandangan sebentar, sebelum wajah keduanya memerah. Ayolah, mana mungkin kan mereka bilang siapa yang mereka sukai kepada Rin?

"Ohhh… Aku tahu. Shion-san suka Len, Len suka Shion-san kan?" Tanya Rin lagi lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan tenang. Spontan mata kedua orang di depannya itu terbelalak.

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan YAOI!" Teriak Len dan Kaito keras-keras.

BLAM

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras. Menampilkan seorang gadis berambut biru laut, seperti Kaito, kini sedang melihat mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kaito-nii! Suaramu keras sekali! Menambah pencemaran suara saja!" Jerit gadis yang kira-kira berumur dua belas tahun itu.

"Ma-maaf Kaiko…," Ucap Kaito kepada gadis yang merupakan adik perempuannya itu.

"Lain kali kalau main, tahu diri donk!" Ucap Kaiko sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya…," Ucap Kaito dan Len bersamaan. Eh? Kaito dan Len? Iya. Len juga merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak dengan keras.

"Huff… Baiklah, tidak apa-apa…," Ucap Kaiko, "Ohya, Miku-nee datang kesini. Sekarang ia sedang berada di bawah, berbicara dengan Akaito-nii."

"Eh? Miku datang kemari?" Tanya Kaito kebinggungan. Kaiko mengangguk.

"Ia membawa es krim rasa mocca lagi," Lanjutnya. Kaito langsung berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memedulikan panggilan Kaiko lagi dibelakangnya.

"Em… Lebih baik kalian ikut turun ke bawah sekarang," Ucap Kaiko kepada Rin dan Len yang masih cengo gara-gara kejadian barusan. Rin dan Len mengangguk lalu turun ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Eh, Kaito!" Ucap Miku dengan wajah agak memerah ketika melihat Kaito yang datang ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ha-halo Miku, kudengar kau membawa es krim lagi ya?" Tanya Kaito agak gugup dan to-the-point. Miku langsung sweatdrop melihat kelakuan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Iya, tadi sudah kuberikan ke Kaiko," Ucap Miku sembari tertawa kecil. Kaito yang melihatnya menjadi memerah dan salting sendiri.

Idih, serasa dunia milik berdua, sampai-sampai ngak sadar kalau Rin dan Len ada di belakang mereka =w=

"Sekarang kau," Tuntut Rin yang berada cukup jauh di belakang Miku dan Kaito.

"Eh?"

"Beritahu aku siapa orang yang kau sukai," Ucap Rin dengan pandangan datar.

"EEHH?! Tu-tunggu! Kaito dulu!"

"Kalau Shion-san tidak perlu, sudah tertampang jelas di wajahnya kalau ia menyukai Hatsune-san," Ucap Rin sambil memutar bola matanya. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Karenanya sekarang kau harus memberitahuku," Lanjut Rin sambil menatap Len dengan pandangan mengancam. Wajah Len langsung pucat pasi.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" Tanya Len tergagap.

"Bukti bahwa kau tidak yaoi," Jawab Rin lagi. Len langsung meneguk ludahnya.

"Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri aku suka siapa, seperti Kaito, pikir saja siapa gadis yang dekat denganku," Ucap Len lagi sebelum tersadar apa yang dia katakan lalu menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Semoga Rin tidak sadar, semoga Rin tidak sadar, semoga Rin tidak sadar," Kira-kira itulah harapan Len di dalam otaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena seingatku kau tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun," Jawab Rin polos.

Oh Rin, kau lupa satu hal. Len cukup dekat denganmu.

Len langsung kicep. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Rin tidak sadar, tapi ia juga agak kecewa karena merasa Rin belum menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Kini Rin, Len, Miku, dan Kaito sedang berada di halaman rumah Kaito yang besar. Halaman rumah itu penuh dengan bunga dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna. Itu dikarenakan, Kaiko juga sangat suka menanam bunga…

…Selain makan es krim.

Miku dan Kaito kini sedang melihat bunga-bunga melati. Sedangkan Rin dan Len sedang melihat-lihat bunga Mawar. Diam-diam, Miku ingin mengatakan bahwa kini ia yang membawa diary Rin, namun ia takut. Karenanya ia hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Rin.

Karena melihat bunga-bunga Mawar, Rin pun teringat akan sosok kakaknya dulu. Kagamire Lenka, gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga mawar.

"_Bunga mawar itu cantik ya!"_

_._

"_Hu'um! Bunga itu mirip banget sama Lenka-nee!"_

Berbagai memori indah kini berputar dalam otak Rin. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya kini tertarik keatas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang memukau. Dan Len yang melihatnya jadi kaget sendiri.

"Ri-Ri-Rin tersenyum!" Batinnya. Tanpa disadarinya, kini rona merah tampak jelas di wajahnya. Rin yang menyadari kalau Len sedang mengamatinya, menyipitkan matanya dan melirik Len dari ujung matanya dan memberinya sebuah pandangan tajam.

"Apa lihat-lihat lagi?" Tanyanya ketus. Len yang tertangkap basah memandangi Rin jadi salting (salah tingkah) sendiri sekarang.

"A-Ah i-itu…," Ucap Len tergagap. Sedangkan Rin kini hanya tetap diam sambil menatap Len dengan pandangan menusuk yang mematikan.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa…," Jawab Len akhirnya. Rin masih setengah tidak percaya, namun ia menghapus kecurigaan itu dan segera kembali ke aktifitasnya semula, mengamati bunga-bunga mawar tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi begini…," Batin Rin kebinggungan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktifitas mereka, melihat-lihat halaman bunga tersebut serta menyelesaikan proyek klipping mereka yang entah-Alice-tidak-tahu-bagaimana-akhirnya. Len dan Rin pun segera pulang dari rumah Kaito saat matahari tenggelam, tepatnya saat sore hari.

Len, yang sebagai laki-laki, mengantarkan Rin pulang ke rumahnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, hanya dilanda oleh keheningan belaka. Tidak ada pihak yang berbicara. Mereka berdua sama-sama canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

Kini, mereka pun sudah sampai di depan rumah Rin, rumah yang tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Rumah itu memiliki gerbang berwarna kuning serta dinding yang dicat krem. Di halaman rumah itu tampak taman bunga yang sudah tidak dirawat sehingga beberapa tanaman kini merambat ke bagian tembok. Contohnya adalah sulur mawar.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya," Pamit Len kepada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Karenanya, Len pun segera berjalan pergi.

"LEN!" Jerit Rin tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Len yang kini sudah berada di tempat yang agak jauh berhenti bejalan dan menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum.

"TE-TERIMA KASIH!" Lanjut Rin dengan wajah merah, karena ia sebenarnya malu untuk berteriak seperti itu. Len hanya mengangguk.

"DAN JANGAN LUPA HUTANGMU!" Jerit Rin lagi sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh?" Tanya Len kebingungan.

"Hutang apa?" Pikirnya. Namun tiba-tiba otaknya connect ke apa yang dimaksud Rin. Langsung saja wajahnya memerah.

"SIAALLL!" Batinnya sambil headbang di tiang jalan terdekat.

.

Alicia: Ehehe, tanpa kuberitahu pun kurasa readers sudah tahu hutang apa yang dimaksud Rin kan? Pertanyaan Rin itu lho. Nah… Disini kurasa romancenya sudah mulai terasa. Alice sih rencananya mau kasih rivalnya Len di chapter depan, serta apa yang terjadi dengan Lenka. Tapi itu masih rencana Alice~

Kyoko: Mari kita balas reviewnya dulu~

.

-**Kurotori Rei**

Okee ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Aditya nogami**

Salam kenal juga Nogami-san! Yoroshiku~! Arigato ne pujiannya! Oke ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! \(^v^)

**-Hohoho. Ternya**

Iyaaa! Rin punya diary tuh! Alice sudah intip #ditabokRin

Okee! Ini sudah lanjut, arigato ne, sudah me-review! (^w^)/

**-Kurone Ryu**

Belum mau first date kok… Tapi EMANG HARUS FIRST DATE! #plak

Okee! Sankyuu sudah me-review! =)

**-Kaede Hoshizora**

Waah! Bener bagus? Arigato nee! X9 Gpp… Alice sudah nge-review kok, kalau Kaede-san sudah baca XD Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Ha'ii! Arigatou dukungannya! Dan arigato sudah me-review! X3

.

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… MOHON REVIEWNYA! ^^

Alice perlu banget review buat lanjutin nih cerita TAT

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
